Party Like a Demigod
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Demigods and alcohol just don't mix. Drunk!Annabeth feels up Clarisse. Hera is a voyeur. Clarisse/Annabeth.


Annabeth pulled her hair into a ponytail and pushed the door open. "What are you killing?" she asked.

Clarisse leaned forward, hitting the buttons of her Xbox controller viciously. "Nazi zombies," she said finally. "You're welcome."

Annabeth chuckled. Nazi zombies weren't exactly at the top of her "Things That Will Probably Attack Me at Some Point" list, but it was nice that Clarisse was prepared for the worst. "Why are you killing Nazi zombies?"

"Had to do something that would keep me awake."

"Why do you have to stay awake?" Normally, Annabeth wouldn't hurl questions at her girlfriend while she was trying to concentrate. It had been a long day though, and the daughter of Athena wanted nothing more than a cuddle and a good night's rest.

"The Stolls are having a party. And we're going."

"You're going. I got my ass handed to me by Percy three times in the arena today—I'm beat."

"It's your brother's birthday party!"

"Priam's a year old. And asleep. How the hell are we going to throw a party in his honor?"

"It's the thought that counts," Clarisse said, grinning.

"Yeah, and the thought is to get plastered, right?"

"Come on. One drink—that's it."

"I can't, baby," Annabeth whined, curling up against her girlfriend. "I'm too tired."

"Knock, knock!" Connor Stoll peeked into the room. Following him was Dionysus's son with a tea set. "Nightcap?"

"Hell to the no!" Annabeth yelped.

"It's _mild _Olympian tea!"

"Connor, have you lost your mind? You remember what happened the last time we took out the tea set!"

"Just one." He poured two cups, handing one to her and one to Clarisse.

* * *

Bullshit.

It was never "one drink" when the Stoll twins were involved; especially if they'd charmed anyone in the Dionysus Cabin lately. Annabeth looked down at the purple plastic cup in her hand. "What is this?" she asked, proud that she wasn't slurring yet.

"Oh," Connor said, looking into the cup. "You and Clarisse were both on your seventh, so I made a batch of Lucky Sevens."

Annabeth pondered this for a moment. "A what?"

"A Lucky Seven: Amaretto, cranberry juice, Jack Daniels, lime juice, orange juice, rum, Sloe gin, Southern Comfort, Triple Sec, and Smirnoff."

Even in her slightly buzzed state, Annabeth knew that that was way too much alcohol. "Dude, I can't."

"BUZZ WORD!" all of the Blessed Ones yelled.

"What'd I say?" Annabeth wailed.

"'Dude' is a buzz word," Percy said. "Chug!"

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Annabeth grimaced, but drank it anyway.

* * *

Clarisse hadn't been categorized as a Light Weight since she was twelve. This, coupled with her ability to avoid Buzz Words and party fouls, meant that she was normally the most sober person in the room. Currently, she was at the point where she was fucked up, but knew it. She sat quietly in the corner of the living room, nursing a beer. Where was Annabeth? Oh…uh-oh….

"Wassis?" the daughter of Athena asked.

"We tried…we make…fuck…purple…good drink."

"Two. Mixed up."

Annabeth took the drink and sat in Clarisses lap. "Why aren't you drinking, baby?" she asked.

"I—mmmph!" Clarisse's answer was cut off as Annabeth kissed her. "I…uh…." Trying to ignore her girlfriend's lips and wandering hands while drunk was proving to be a challenge. On top of that, she was aware that Hector (son of Hephaestus) was watching them, open-mouthed. She managed to locate the end table and set her beer down before stopping her girlfriend's hands. "Annabeth…wait."

"Whyyyyyyy?" Annabeth whined.

"Be—!" Clarisse squeaked. She caught the hand that had just tweaked her nipple and continued. "Because we're in public."

"You didn't care about that during the last capture the flag game!"

"No way!" Percy yelped. "That's where you were?" He giggled and fell off his chair. Luckily, this distracted the group, since he committed the number one party foul of spilling alcohol.

Clarisse figured this would be her only chance to leave without enduring teasing. Praying that she was sober enough for it, she flipped Annabeth around and carried her, bride style, across the room. She made it to her room and was closing the door when one of the boys yelled down the hall to them.

"Videotape it!"

She'd remember to kick his ass tomorrow. Hopefully.

* * *

"Hera."

"Daughter?"

"Not exactly," Athena said, coming over to the viewing portal.

"You are Zeus's, and therefore, technically, mine."

"Well since we're being technical, you're spending far too much time watching your _granddaughter_."

Hera smirked at her. "I am the queen of the gods. I'll spend my time however I like. Oh, I suppose they were too tired to put on a show," she said, looking into the portal again.

"Hera, please," Athena said. "She's my child."

"Yes, I remember. What I don't remember is having this conversation before, when I was setting monsters on her."

"We all do that," Athena snapped. "But ever since they came to Olympus, I've noticed the way you look at her."

Hera rolled her eyes. "Are you afraid for her? Afraid that I'm going to disguise myself as Clarisse and sneak down to the Camp for a quickie? Because if so, you're letting your imagination get the better of you. I'm the goddess of marriage; I don't go sleeping with mortals like the rest of you. Leave me."

Athena scowled, but turned to leave the room.

"And Athena?" Hera called when the goddess reached the doorway. "Tell your daughter that I'm still keeping an eye on her."

The goddesses stood glaring at each other for a moment. Realizing there was nothing more to be said, Athena left.


End file.
